gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Editing
See for more visual tips. It can look overwhelming when you begin, but don't let it worry you. Just start with the basics... enter some text, and learn the other pieces as you go. Your content contributions are welcome and important. The wiki is a collaborative effort and others can help with formatting and other improvements. Best wishes! Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. This editing overview has a lot of ' ' examples. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference while you edit. Each of the topics covered here is covered somewhere else in more detail. Please look in the box on the right for the topic you are interested in. Editing basics ;Start editing :To start editing a page, click on the "Edit this page" (or just "edit") link at one of its edges. This will bring you to the edit page: a page with a text box containing the wikitext: the editable source code from which the server produces the webpage. If you just want to experiment, please do so in the sandbox, not here. ;Create a page :There are 3 ways to create a page: # Edit the url in your address bar; The text after the /wiki/ in your address bar is the title of the page. You can go to any page, even a nonexistant one by changing that. When you reach a nonexistant page you can hit edit to change it. # If you go to some random page, and create a link using Title then hit preview, you can follow the redlink created to the new page's edit page and you can create it. # The new MediaWiki 1.10a upgrade has created a new specialpage Wikia has been working on. will let you create a new article using a WYSIWYG Editor (W'hat '''Y'ou 'S'ee 'I's 'W'hat 'Y'ou G'''et). ;Summarize your changes :You should write a short edit summary in the small field below the edit-box. You may use shorthand to describe your changes, as described in the legend. ;Preview before saving :When you have finished, press to see how your changes will look -- '''before you make them permanent. Repeat the edit/preview process until you are satisfied, then click "Save" and your changes will be immediately applied to the article. Wikitext markup * You can see some more detailed examples at . * If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the :Sandbox. Basic text formatting For a list of HTML tags that are allowed, see . However, you should avoid HTML in favor of Wiki markup whenever possible. Organizing your writing Links You will often want to make clickable links to other pages. Just show what I typed A few different kinds of formatting will tell the Wiki to display things as you typed them. Images, tables, video, and sounds This is a very quick introduction. For more information, see: * for how to upload files * for how to create a table | |} Mathematical formulas You can format mathematical formulas with TeX markup. See Formula. Templates ' ' are segments of Wiki markup that are meant to be copied automatically ("transcluded") into a page. You add them by putting the template's name in . Some templates take parameters, as well, which you separate with the pipe character. External Links Editing Help Page of Wikipedia Category:Help